


[TG]杀死一只火烈鸟

by 2104



Category: in my mind - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[TG]杀死一只火烈鸟

巴黎在夜里远没有想象中灯火通明，兴许是近年来污染愈发严重的缘故，连星星也略显黯淡，至少此刻对于权志龙来说，是不如崔胜铉那一头白毛光辉。  
看到信息的时候，权志龙刚从一个黑甜的梦里醒来。他前夜几乎没睡，这天总算倒过来时差，晚饭时同友人喝了几杯，回酒店路上就开始发茫，进了房间甚至没开灯，挨到床便蒙头昏睡过去，所以梦里闻到的馥郁甜香又或许只是来源于身上残留的酒气，他这样想着转醒过来，神志清明。  
床头的电子钟提供了房间内唯一的光源，夜晚才只过去一小半。  
按亮手机便看到从下飞机起就失去联系的那位同事发来消息，是他一贯的风格：控诉行程结束经纪人就抛下他自力更生，说自己沿街闲晃坐进路边小酒馆，名叫bistrot，可供选择的酒的品类却并不太多，老板自作主张给他倒了杯国内少见的产区干白，配了软奶酪拼盘，再切两片bellota，“如果松树可以吃，大概就是这样的口感和味道。”两小时前，他在长达两屏的短信最末这样说。  
“呀，你是老年人嘛！”权志龙暴躁地质问。对着空气，当然是。  
只是如果失联同事本人在这里，大概会反问他“为什么？”  
权志龙不费吹灰就能想象他的样子，那人会望着他，并没什么压迫感但非常真挚，不得到答案不会罢休似的，他好看的眼睛会技巧性地睁得比平日里更大一些，泛起水光，像是受了天大的委屈，他权志龙给受的，天大的委屈。  
第二条信息就在此时传送进手机，要简洁得多，崔胜铉向他求教，“刚看地图，我在第三区靠近十区这里，可是志龙啊，这边最近是不是不太安全？”  
挠了把头发，很努力地撇撇嘴角，权志龙走进浴室的时候还是忍不住挂上了笑。冲了淋浴出来才神清气爽地发扬同事爱：“特别危险，哥在哪里？我去保护你呀。”

巴黎出租车的卫生状况并不令人乐观，刚接晚班的司机看起来甚至还只是个孩子，精神饱满过了头，不无骄傲地坚持用蹩脚英语跟他对话，权志龙自己的英文也远称不上地道，他还残留着一丝起床气，最终让司机把车停在了目的地两个街区外的路边，巴黎一月的冷风瞬间灌进大衣，他连忙缩起脖子，帽檐往下拉过了眼睛。  
他们最终约见的地点是靠近市中心的广场，因为附近发生过恶性事件，这广场成为民众自发纪念的地点，一年多来烛火闪烁不灭，即使到了深夜也不全然冷清，也不知道那么大一只的灵长类成年体崔胜铉到底哪里不安全，权志龙被冷风刮着脸，在心里吐了四百三十九个槽，并完全忽视了对方顺杆爬的那根杆原是自己主动递过去的这个事实。  
也因着这寒冷的关系，不过十点钟光景，路上行人却很少。离家出走的叛逆少年接受警察盘问随后乖乖被送回家，寻花问柳的中年男人接到电话，道貌岸然说着“要加班”的谎话，偶尔经过三五成群的年轻男女，来回抽着同一支烟，都是时装周带来的过客，他们在白天里该跟巴黎一样光鲜忙碌，是巨大的舞台布景和其上演员，华丽却不免虚假，在深夜里才略微回归懒散冷清的真实样貌。  
这是巴黎的本事，有些人一辈子住在这里连95省都不去，有些人初来乍到抱怨天气阴郁小偷横行地铁站里味道总很可疑，可是到了夜里，巴黎又可以无所事事地闲逛了，又可以有恃无恐地恋爱了，无论多么格格不入的人群都与它相融契合。  
广场在前几年重修后大得一望无垠，在其中找到崔胜铉却并不难，在韩国时顶显眼的身高放在异国他乡便低调了许多，被射灯那一圈光笼住的白色头发放在连空气都五彩斑斓的巴黎也不算出挑，可是喝到微醺，喝到状态刚刚好的却只有那么一个，连带着他雕塑般的面部骨骼都奇妙得柔和下来，大眼睛显得格外真诚，即便顶着冷色调的头发，也呈现出一派容易亲近的和善样子，划掉，假象。  
无论怎样偏僻的异国他乡他俩也很少一起走在街上，极少数这样的情况下，无论是问路还是搭讪，被路人和美人儿找上的总是崔胜铉，他在这一刻好像有点明白了是为什么。  
权志龙没来由地有些生气。

对此毫不知情的高大男人抱臂站在女神雕像之下，专注看着上面的涂鸦。  
“天气这么冷，总统先生准备怎么办？”  
崔胜铉转过头来上下打量他，不管是看一幅画一杯酒一颗豌豆还是一个人，他眨眼睛的频率总是缓慢，如果一幅画一杯酒一颗豌豆有知觉，在这样的注视里大概也会产生自己比在世上的亿万同类都更值得宝贝珍惜的错觉。更何况权志龙只是一个人类。可这次他看的时间未免太久，以至于习惯了被盯的人也开始怀疑，在那看不出一丝波澜的好皮囊之下，在等待他回信息的那段时间里，喝掉的酒到底该以杯还是瓶来计数。  
“可不是嘛，”崔胜铉这么说着，走近了一步伸手捧起他的脸，“我们志龙，脸都吹红了。”手心拢住他的耳朵，拇指和帽檐下围奋战片刻，非得看他露出眼睛不可，最后“啧”了一声摘掉整个毛线帽，状似嫌弃。他自己的手也冰凉，权志龙却觉得被指腹蹭过的那一块烫得要发烧。  
因为那座著名的铁塔，身在巴黎，人总会下意识往天上看，视线穿过邻居阳台的花草狭窄巷道穿过建筑线条铁塔矗立，然后直达天际，权志龙有时想巴黎人为人诟病的冷硬高傲，是否也有部分源于此。  
作为一个精神人格顶天立地的小个子，这是权志龙挺喜欢巴黎的一个原因。  
可这次他抬起头，视野里只有崔胜铉的脸。  
地面上的零落烛火高高升起，变成星，夜压下来。  
“提诉求之前要先纳税呀，亲爱的公民。”

在权公民的认知里，这本该是个蜻蜓点水的吻，即便崔胜铉一手捧着他的脸，另一只手拉起了靠向外侧那边的大衣。  
有什么用啊，还有你光辉夺目的头发呢，还有我不拘一格的时尚呢，简直此地无银，简直欲盖弥彰。  
权志龙的内心毫无波动，甚至还想笑。  
可是总统先生的嘴唇很干燥，权志龙有时想他可能是故意从不好好涂润唇膏。因为在脑子里警铃大作之前，他的手已经不受控制地环上了暴君的脖颈，飞速凑上去舔了半圈。崔胜铉当然没有放过这片刻空隙，被怂恿着顶开齿缝的时候，权志龙睁开了眼，稍弯着腰亲他的那位眼睛却紧紧闭着。  
哎呀，这么纯情真的能当政客么？  
这么想着，对方的鼻尖就不打招呼地直直撞了上来，一如既往有点痛。实话实说也有自我炫耀之嫌，不过权志龙真的亲过很多张嘴，而崔胜铉拥有其中最不适合接吻的鼻子。  
有次喝多两人互相数落对方缺点，仿佛天造地设一对怨侣，权志龙用此人身攻击了恋人，对方反而是“啊”了一声，若有所思。  
“怎么？”  
“以前好像也被这么说过。”  
嗨呀，好气。  
于是恶狠狠地在他嘴唇上咬下个章，这下崔胜铉终于睁开了眼睛。权志龙这个人呢，挑衅的时候总是热血上头，真的跟对方大眼瞪小眼起来，不超过两秒钟自己就先笑场了，绅士一贯恪守的接吻礼仪在今晚也一败涂地。崔胜铉有点莫名，但也不明就里地叼着他的下唇笑起来，他的笑声是从胸腔发出来，像是有条鱼躲在里面吐泡泡。  
平心而论，论技巧，论刺激，论咸湿，这个吻在他们无数次唾液交换行为中都排不上号。权志龙却被亲得腰塌腿软，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，双手揉皱了崔胜铉的衣领，抖得像只寒号鸟。  
他把这般丢脸归咎于来自北方半岛的冷空气，和厚颜无耻的帽子小偷崔胜铉。

广场四通八达，他们随便挑了条林荫大道顺着走，临街没有铺面，安静森严。兼职小偷的少女总统把黑色毛线帽物归原主，权志龙又递给他，指了指他的头发，末端坠着个毛绒球的帽子对于拥有永不停息炽热灵魂的rapper来说实在有点过于可爱了，可是白发的崔胜铉在某些瞬间看起来不似人类，顶着满头月光，即便在深夜也太过招摇。  
他们也没有并排走，习惯性地保持了距离，所以权志龙本以为崔胜铉在跟自己说话，等他走进了再听才发现他也确实是在跟自己说话，那人的嗓音一贯低沉带了点黏黏糊糊，是他们十几岁时唱的歌。  
ma girl ma girl ma girl 请到我这边来  
ma girl ma girl ma gilr 请你抱住我  
权志龙自认谦虚点说是优秀男朋友范本，在浮夸的rapper语言体系中，应该叫做你屁股上和心里都刻着我的名字。于是从善如流地停在他身前，崔胜铉没停住，轻撞在他身上，像被碰到了什么开关似的，又再次咯咯咯地笑出来。  
在巴黎总是很开心，见到了崔胜铉很开心，和崔胜铉接吻很开心，光明正大地有伤风化更是很开心。  
权志龙把手伸进崔胜铉的大衣里，搂住腰，对方身上有皮革味道和动物气息，脖子却向后仰出好看的曲线，确保能看见崔胜铉的眼睛，调笑问他：“总统先生是在撒娇么？”  
崔胜铉拉着大衣的前襟，将将能把他包裹其中，这才算完成一个拥抱，故作恶狠狠道：  
“要造反吗，我的少女。”

比起称呼，少女更像是个形容词，很容易就让人想起初夏，围墙上的蔷薇花啦，日光下颤动的睫毛啦，露出半截白皙的小臂这样的意象。  
看似纤细又意外坚韧，比谁都小心眼会撒娇又无比包容，担心放置一旁可能会枯萎但却自顾自长得枝繁叶茂。  
少女是全世界的财富。  
有搞音乐认识的朋友，大概是上帝给他的实在太多，富有聪明记性好，所以性格上格外天然，或者说迟钝。他们两人搞在一起后朋友里有自己看出来的，有一点就通的，也有表示我以为你俩早就搞上了的。唯独对这位，因为着实不知如何开口解释多年同事搞上床的合理性，情侣二人难得默契十足，一起保持了沉默，没想到一沉默就沉默到这哥们儿玩音乐遇到瓶颈寻找突然的自我考到国外念书，一去就是几年。  
回国后的聚会上，学成归来终于知道自己错过了什么的友人就近抓住权志龙兴师问罪，“所以你是草莓他是奶油，你是菠菜他是大力水手，老天啊我当初怎么会以为你们只是杏仁和巧克力。”  
“你很关注我们嘛，这是我们新歌哎。”在这件事情上，天下的权志龙确实有些亏心，妄图转移话题，在句尾还做作地加上个“bro”.  
“不知不觉让你伸手去搂的腰是……呃，无法想象。”朋友仿佛一台数据过载的计算机，仔细观察，恐怕能看到他眼睛里正飞快闪过一行行泛着绿光的代码。  
“还有，所以你才是那个全世界最美丽的未婚妻。”话刚出口，旁边坐着的一名看戏群众就停止了吃瓜。fiance和fiancee从读音上毫无二致，韩语的未婚妻和未婚夫差别就挺大了，朋友反应过来猛然住嘴，暗自懊恼留学几年简直留到狗肚子里去了。  
场面一度十分尴尬，权志龙倒是不以为然。  
“你在介意什么呀？”  
“没关系，因为哥也是我的……”  
“他虽然不高但是女朋友个子都很高。”和清醒状态下就一步三扭的权志龙不同，崔胜铉就算喝高了步伐也很稳，为了证明自己这个女朋友确实个子很高似的，以夸张的动作幅度把下巴重重砸在了男朋友的肩膀上。  
权志龙头也没回一下，只是放下酒杯，手指顺着他后颈反摸上去，指尖插进崔胜铉的发尾，冰凉手指和他身上的气息多少抚慰了陌生嘈杂环境给高个子恋人带来的焦躁。  
软骨病大概会在亲近的人中传染，一向礼数周全的崔胜铉就以这样挂在权志龙身上的姿势跟多年未见的友人打了招呼，想起来什么似的，稍稍偏头问：“所以才染了这个颜色吗？”  
“哈？”  
“因为我是没有菠菜的大力水手，才把头发染成这个颜色吗？”  
权志龙踌躇一下，还没想好是要坦率承认还是再嘴硬一会儿，背后灵一样的那位又开了口：“可你是奥利弗呀。你知道，就是那个圆圆脸的，笑起来嘴巴会翘到眼角的，奥利弗。”  
崔胜铉用手指扯开自己一边的嘴角，模仿夸张卡通形象，权志龙觉得着实丢人，还是科科科地笑起来。  
“不过关于腰的那段才不是写他的，”权志龙用夸张口型告诉朋友，他拖不动一米八的男人，但是一手搭着腰就能轻而易举带走，“不过哥的腰也很好搂就是了。”  
“所以没关系。”  
归国同胞还沉浸在文化冲击中，喃喃自语一般小声道：“是只有我这么觉得，还是他们真的秀得……”  
“很恶心。”来自于吃瓜群众。  
“很高级。”  
他们想想对方的话，又同时点头，“也没错。”  
所以没关系，被称作少女还是阿加西都没有关系，是奥利弗还是辛迪瑞拉，罐子里的菠菜还是院子里的蝴蝶，最美丽的fiancée还是个子很高的女朋友，要给戴上拇指大的钻石还是解开衣扣不要回家都没有关系。  
只要他们两个有关系。  
只要是骄傲又情意绵绵的，他的少女。

这夜广场上那座玛丽安一定是站在他们这边的，他们最后走到了塞纳河边。  
找了长椅坐下，崔胜铉说白天去往罗丹花园，车被堵在左岸，时装周带来的人潮扰了清净，在河边浪费生命的人没有平日里那么多，可是每一个看起来都悠然自得。流浪汉、小情侣、衣冠楚楚连小儿子都规矩打着温莎结的一家四口从篮子里拿出小支红酒。  
“我当时就想应该跟你试试，”崔胜铉停顿一下，权志龙眼睁睁看着他从大衣内兜里掏出支酒瓶，觉得需要重新评估一下这人的腰围，“所以晚餐就没喝完。”他的大衣口袋里居然还揣了开瓶器，权志龙等着他再变出酒杯，他就真的从另一边口袋里摸出了两个纸杯。  
确是好酒，有着高级的松木香。  
崔胜铉说沿河这条路开了足有半个多小时，还看到三五个毛头小子，明显是逃学跑出来的，书包扔在一边，对着每一个路过的女孩儿吹口哨，对穿着夸张的人指指点点，不时起哄大笑。  
“全世界的傻小子们要到多大才明白，这样是泡不到女孩子的。”  
“志龙啊，我们小时候也有这么混蛋吗？”  
“哪里哪里，TOP xi到现在都是这么混蛋，所以最后……”权志龙两手一摊，无限惋惜的样子，“只泡到我而已。”  
“那当混蛋的下场未免太好了。”  
这句话到底哪里好笑呢？权志龙想不通，可是没有人和爱人一起在巴黎，会不想笑，就像没有两个混蛋在巴黎不会一次又一次地交换带着松木味道的吻。  
崔胜铉跟他说，住的酒店仪式感超标，彩绘天花板过高了，宽阔楼梯仿佛通向歌剧院；白天时路过一间书店，铺面全部漆成蓝色，店里空间局促，还逼仄地挤着一个通往地下室的旋转楼梯，部分封面上贴着店主写的书评，崔胜铉并不能看懂，可是版画和画册他却认识，并不都是有名的作品，可是在这样的氛围里，很难不想把它们带回家，经纪人哥就是在这之后甩了他任其自生自灭的，带着他的画和书。  
路过地标性公园，临街咖啡厅的橱窗里卖烟，买完烟发现吧台旁放着个冰淇淋机，龇牙咧嘴地诱惑他，可是在一家咖啡店里买了烟吃了冰淇淋，不再喝杯咖啡，实在有失体面，更何况角落里还有台柏青哥。卡座的桌椅没有刻意做旧，现代又简单，坐下便不想再走，傍晚时公园有几秒钟陷入真空一般的寂静。  
和人前的样子有所不同，只有崔胜铉和权志龙在一起的时候，总是年长的那位说得比较多，事无巨细，甚至说到某些地方还会停下来想想，确保记忆万无一失，有时候会下意识带着韵律，大概属于rapper的本能。权志龙不舍得打断他，等意识到的时候，小半瓶干白已经被他喝得见了底，他轻轻巧巧把头靠上身侧的肩膀，崔胜铉停顿了一下，拉出自己的大衣，搭在他身上。  
他是在说我很想你，他是在说如果你和我一起。  
权志龙的“我也很想你”早在前一夜就发上了sns，他见了许多人，一见如故久别重逢常见常新。在这之前他见过更多精致美丽的男女，特立独行人生精彩，见的多了就发现所谓有趣的灵魂，这世上其实到处都有。可奇怪的是，见过越多人听过越多离奇故事，他越是在每一个间隙里升腾起对崔胜铉那颗灵魂的渴望，恒定的丰富沉静，可遇而不可求。  
这灵魂的载体大概永远不会跟他说，你不要去，留下来和我一起。就像他也不会跟崔胜铉说，你别独自呆着，跟我一起，去看看这个人间，精彩绝伦俗不可耐。  
他们在一起的时间实是太长了，比“在一起”的时间还要长得多。如果有人要把他们俩彻底分割干净，一刀切下去，一定是连着崔胜铉的骨带着权志龙的皮。就像是在他们在一起却还没有在一起的某段时间里，崔胜铉只是朝着他的方向轻轻推一把，两人的社交圈就能自然而然融在一起，然而在两人关系真正发生改变以后，也是崔胜铉却开始刻意地让双方保留了彼此的空间。  
严格说来是权志龙的社交圈，能被崔胜铉放进他那个圈子的人不多，大部分已经圈了十几年，而崔胜铉也从未真的阻止过他对此探头探脑暗中观察。  
这让权志龙难以启齿地感到安全。

深夜时间是一只灵巧的猫，倏忽间就跃过膝盖，悄悄溜走，隐入某个你从未注意过的角落。  
他们两人的酒店并不顺路，权志龙坚持要送崔胜铉回去，“不是说了我来保护你嘛，我可是哥的骑士大人。”  
鸡同鸭讲地闹了一会儿最后决定各回各家，等车的街角有家电影院，门面很小，白色的LED灯管映照着橱窗里的招贴宣传，是某位东欧导演的主题影展，崔胜铉指了指其中一张海报，不无惋惜，呀，很想看这部的，可惜今天就要回国了。  
“下次来，一起看电影吧。”  
出租车久等不来，他没法好好站着，双手背在后面，上半身左摇右摆，像只古董座钟，来来回回摆了十几下才听到崔胜铉答“好”。  
权志龙的酒店比较远，毫不客气便坐进了先打到的出租车，崔胜铉跟他道别，倚着车门的样子好似男模。  
“那也一起订酒店吧，下次。”说完砰然关上车门，不给他半点拒绝机会。  
权志龙头也没回，按下车窗，伸手出去比了个peace。  
光秃秃的手指迎风招展，灌进一车冷风。

他们当然没空再去巴黎，权志龙甚至也是在一年多以后才想起那天晚上。彼时他的车堵在首尔街头纹丝不动，商场外侧两层楼高的广告牌上放着热映电影的宣传片，他在心里暗自琢磨上辈子做过怎样的坏事，才总得在这么恶劣的天气里跟崔胜铉约会。  
只是这大概算不上一次约会。权志龙赶到那间私人沙龙的时候已经迟到很久，熟识的前台小姐走过来要帮他挂起大衣，权志龙犹豫了一下，从口袋里拿出了什么，在手里握成一团。  
里间温度有些高，明明只有崔胜铉一个人在剪头，可连发型师都不止一位，加上经纪人助理公司cody，房间倒是挤了个满当当。  
权志龙看了眼提着的纸袋，“呀，咖啡买少了。”  
“我说，你们是没见过男人剃平头么？”  
“你，是很多年没见过你剃平头了，TOP xi又不是一般的男人。”cody姐姐毫不掩饰自己的好奇心。  
几个工作人员也笑起来。  
“也不知道什么时候还能再见到粉头发的鬼神大人。”  
“我可是因为看到TOP xi染了好看才下定决心去染的粉色，可是一旦黑发开始长出来就很麻烦，总是要补发根。”  
“这么说起来，胜铉染头发那次，志龙也来了呢。”  
被提起名字的当事人缩起脖子埋头狂灌咖啡，被冰得打了个激灵，皱起眉头，镜子里崔胜铉要笑不笑地看着他，鬓角已经剃干净的那个人看起来有些陌生，权志龙也对他笑，把手里的东西又握紧了一些。

准备新专辑的时候照例要开会讨论造型。崔胜铉一反常态相当积极，为年幼的几位提了各种乱七八糟毫无可行性的意见，终于轮到他自己，就轻描淡写说了一句，“我已经跟cody姐姐商量过了，你们放心。”  
刻意耍酷令人发指，这就更让人没法放心了好么！  
那天从出门起就诸事不顺，到处都找不到想戴的耳钉，翻箱倒柜满头大汗又冲了个澡，才想起似乎是哪一次酒后情动掉进了崔胜铉家的床缝里，当时还记着要找，遮天蔽日搞完一轮连自己的声音都快一起丢了；接着ayi一反常态在骚扰爹地时间里睡得像头小猪，又去交代了家人过来看着。当天录音就一直找不到状态，甚至不如随便哼哼的demo，杨老板中途进来待了一会儿，不到五分钟又走了，来去如风。权志龙心烦意乱跑出来抽烟，看到崔胜铉发来的消息简直火上浇油。  
“顺路的话来接我吧。”后面跟着一串地址。  
权志龙连目的地都还没有，哪儿来的顺不顺路。  
“不顺。”  
“哦，那来接我。”  
灭掉才抽了两口的烟，权志龙和自家经纪人交换了车钥匙，开去崔胜铉给的那个地址。导航终点的造型沙龙他其实相当熟悉，这才想起前几天崔胜铉的确告诉了自己今天要去做回归造型。  
前台小姐看到他来相当意外，“唉？GD xi也是今天做造型么？”  
“这哥哥没驾照。”  
“呀，TOP xi真是染了个不得了的颜色。”  
权志龙确定自己忽然间拥有了某种超能力，因为崔胜铉出现在他视野里的几秒钟前，他就已经看到了对方的新发色，并开始反省自己今天是不是起床姿势不对。

大半年以前，日历虽然已经翻到了三月，天气却还阴冷。权志龙那天原计划带上男朋友一起出去吃个饭再去夜店赶个场，结局是窝在了对方暖气充足的家里，同男朋友对坐刷手机。  
工作中认识的摄影师，因为投缘互加了好友，这人自从去了趟非洲便迷上动物摄影一发不可收拾，声称万物有灵且美，除了人类。换了全套镜头不说，还专程飞去墨西哥湾沿岸的小渔村。发出来的照片里，天光已经微亮，太阳却还没露脸，成百上千只沉睡的红鹳单脚站着，脑袋埋在翅膀里，映得整片暗沉海湾都明媚动人。  
权志龙点了赞评了论扒了图，举着手机给对面的人看。  
“是要养吗？”男朋友脑回路惊人。  
“养！”  
狮子座灵魂代言雷厉风行搜起相关信息，那大半个下午便不得安宁。  
“你知道火烈鸟小时候是灰不溜秋的吗？”  
“现在知道了。”  
“你知道他们是吃了什么才长成粉红色的？”  
崔胜铉抓了两把头发考虑良久，“呃……是爱情么？”  
到了晚饭的点，两人为了开哪瓶酒产生分歧，权志龙垂头丧气，“算了，养你就已经很贵了。”当真郁闷至极。  
崔胜铉反应了一下才意识到火烈鸟那事儿原来还没翻篇儿。  
“呀，权志龙，”被他一本正经这样叫名字通常没啥好话，“你很物质。”  
权志龙乐不可支，笑得差点摔了手里那瓶酒。

万万没想到崔胜铉真会给他搞来一只火烈鸟，还是他自己那么大一只。  
权志龙明白了那才不是什么见鬼的未卜先知超能力，而是因为只需要一只崔胜铉，整个周边就连空气都被映成了粉红色。就像是他此刻坐进车里，经纪人这辆经典直男代步车都仿佛自动换上了hello kitty的椅套和内饰。  
崔胜铉自觉拉开副驾车门，好像还嫌自己不够招摇过市，权志龙眼疾手快把他赶去了后排。后座空间局促，崔胜铉长腿蜷着看起来有点可怜兮兮，抬起眼睛问他，“U like?”  
饶是权志龙一整天心浮气躁，也被这个犯规的上目线打败，伸手揉了两把他的头发，过于艳丽的视觉效果让人直觉危险，摸起来却仍是熟悉的密软触感，“Ye, like it.”  
他问崔胜铉开去哪儿，这人千方百计直球曲线非得拉着他一起时总有完美计划，更何况他今天格外需要这个，反正什么都不用想，反正怎样也不会比他快要过去的这一天更糟，却被对方拉住了手臂，用了点劲往车里带。  
崔胜铉本准备往里面移动些，好让权志龙坐进来，没成想七情上面明显状态不佳的这人顺势大大方方坐在了他腿上。  
空气脆得像一截胫骨，崔胜铉浑身僵直，放轻呼吸，生怕张开嘴会有蝴蝶扑着翅膀飞出来。  
屏息凝神好一会儿才觉着不对，腿上那位愣愣坐着，身体比他自己更僵硬，不像抱了个活人倒像是圈着座雕像。崔胜铉几不可闻地叹了口气，双手抚上石雕后颈。  
权志龙无法自控地颤抖起来，是淋过雨挨了冻的那种抖法，低眉顺眼的，却始终梗着脖子。那人的手干燥温暖，带着低调体面的香气，摸过他耳后，背脊，直到尾椎骨，很是用力甚至称得上是强硬，却能烘干所有恼人的湿气一般，权志龙的身体随之寸寸融化，柔软下来，直到跌进那个怀抱里。  
崔胜铉这才变回他熟悉的温存模样，权志龙渐渐恢复知觉，耸起的膝盖和嶙峋的腿骨硌得他哪儿哪儿都疼，他就说疼。  
“哪儿疼？”  
“屁股疼。”  
“忍着点吧，你也挺重呢。”  
就这么一个嫌重一个嫌疼，却还是抱了很长时间。  
原定计划当然泡汤，好在也不算毫无建树。  
粉红色可以刺激性欲这种狗屁倒灶的咸湿理论至少在那晚得到证实。

第二日是个阴天，崔胜铉醒来以后浑浑噩噩许久都没有实感。他想起自己刚刚做的梦，在此之前他已经很长时间没再做过这个梦了。  
梦里有人问他：是从哪个时刻开始，你意识到你的玫瑰可能永远不会开花了？  
万物归于静默。  
“爱着谁”是个伪概念，既不遵循人类本能也不符合生存法则，即将大踏步迈进二十代的崔胜铉对此信心满满。  
这并非中二青年的自我标榜，事实上他从未与他人分享自己对于爱情的见解。爱的本质是自我满足，每个说着“我爱你我爱你，我爱你就像爱我自己的眼睛”的人，其实本来就只是爱着自己的眼睛。  
之前一段认真的恋情无疾而终，崔胜铉有阵子过得相当痛苦，直至他意识到就连这痛苦也更多来源于对方被自己舍弃的怜悯，于是蒙上一层高高在上的伪善色彩，简直要自我厌弃起来。  
他认为自己恐怕很难再涉足精神层面的所谓爱情，更何况队友们的感情生活也全面开花，证实着他这套人间不信的理论，暗中观察比亲身参与更受益匪浅。  
他们呼风唤雨的队长最近谈了恋爱，成员们心照不宣地帮他打掩护，他还自以为地下恋情很成功。可每次四个人一起吃晚饭，崔胜铉都很想问问大家，是不是只有他一个人觉得那位小女友的脸简直就是权志龙的翻版，凛然的单眼皮，可是只要长点肉就会让人想戳一下的可爱，笑起来的时候嘴巴会比眼睛先有所行动，弯成柔软的弧度。  
时间长了就摸索出规律，权志龙衣柜里但凡添置了什么新玩意儿，最长不超过半个月，好事的媒体就会在女方身上扒出情侣款，衣服帽子从头到脚的首饰，种类丰富，审美统一。  
当时的崔胜铉并非成年体，保留着一丝天真活泼爱吃肉的甜美本性，有天晚上正开冰箱，碰上权志龙抱着购物袋进门，透明的袋子上印有巨大品牌logo，崔胜铉终于没忍住嘴贱，“志龙啊，你是在打扮自己么？”  
权志龙在玄关呆站了好几分钟，仿佛被雷劈过。  
没过多久，队长回归每天按时下班回宿舍吃晚饭，自己吃不够，还要尽可能拉着所有人陪他一起，美其名曰“培养团爱”，被私下吐槽无数次，队长的爱实在负担满满。  
忙内先生被赶鸭子上架，不对，是恃宠而骄，小心翼翼开口，“队长，你最近是不是心情不好？”  
“呀！”权志龙凶狠地瞪他一眼，“我知道你们早知道，闭嘴吃饭，我失恋了！”  
“改天请你们吃烤肉，行了吧。”  
又过了些时日权志龙才能心平气和说起那次失恋，问他本来好好的怎么分手了，权志龙粉饰太平扯了诸如工作繁忙性格不合聚少离多的一堆理由，悄没声息地瞥了眼正沉迷漫画的崔胜铉。  
有杀气！  
啊，原来这人就算生起气来嘴角也很温柔。  
沉迷漫画的首尔鬼神崔胜铉因为这个独家观察心得而有些欣喜。

人们总以为权志龙女友不断，其实是天大的误会，只不过是当事人也需要的那种误会。  
他曾说自己最大的负担是责任感，这只能算是一半的真相，自恋的那一半，另一半的真相是权志龙需要被人依赖，像是推石头上山的西西弗斯，因为总有新的期待需要被满足，总有新的视线需要被取悦，总有新的人事物眼巴巴等着被他负责，区别只在于西西弗斯的巨石是诸神责罚，权志龙推的这块石头却是他自虐的那一半自己要来的，他为此疲惫不堪，又乐在其中，就这样一遍遍确认着自己的存在。  
形成反差的是这人在恋爱问题上格外不负责任，好像是对这个没他不行的世界小小的报复。  
这倒不是说权志龙是个玩弄女性的混蛋，不，也没有男性被他玩弄。相反他每一次感情都纯粹热烈，每一次恋爱都仿佛初恋。但是，总有个但是，所有的感情都会走到那个点，那个你要不要和我绑定的点。  
他们后来有了更多的个人事务，工作重心各有偏倚，永裴有次说过了几年再看当时，选了这样的五个人一起出道简直跟乱来似的，像胡乱揉在一起的毛线球，各自扯出个线头，但是拉到底会发现他们其实是扯不清分不开的一坨，让人头大。即便这么说着，日程到底是错开了，时常连照面都打不到，崔胜铉也得通过各路头条热点才能得知同事的感情动向。  
按照媒体小道提及绯闻的频率，队长先生真应该去开一门日程管理学课程，但崔胜铉轻易就能分辨出那其中他真实恋爱过的没有几个。这很简单，权志龙的恋爱对象总得跟他自己有哪里相像，不限于脸，性格审美爱好，或者只是对某句歌词理解相通。  
在认识权志龙的前几年里，这人始终陷于穿着打扮的烦恼，适龄的衣服太无聊，宽松的黑泡服装挂在他身上却只是凸显了幼稚。在崔胜铉看来，他此时情感上的窘境也和那时别无二致，权志龙无疑相当自恋，但又总在自我满足和他人期待之间反复拉扯，找不到正确的姿势。穿衣风格的问题他长大几岁便迎刃而解，怎么爱自己的问题却没有那么好办，最后他习惯性在旁人身上找寻自己某部分的投影，并加倍地去爱这影子，可是要他跟自己的影子绑定并为此献出自由，这人不拔腿就跑才是见了鬼。  
这是权志龙身上仅有的一小团混沌，无法自洽，却很动人。  
是的，比起爱豆歌手演员的身份，崔胜铉自认为是个观察家，是的，崔胜铉也意识到自己对于少年友人的关心已经远远超出了观察对象的范畴。

演唱会的巅峰像经历一场完美口活。叫做GD的那个人格曾经这样跟他说。  
这使得崔胜铉后来总是担心，因为他每每被口活的时候看起来是就这样死在舞台上也无所谓的样子。  
他们曾短暂地两人一起活动，崔胜铉不算有急智，但只要给足时间，他在任何场合都能呈现完美结果，不是胸有成竹的事情他压根不会去做；而权志龙，就算同样信心满满，仍然会把自己奉献到上舞台前最后一秒钟。  
他无论做什么事都有模有样，开始时总被人夸奖“真厉害，一般是做不到的。”他笑得谦恭说“哪里哪里”，但是崔胜铉知道权志龙打从心底讨厌这样的赞扬。  
所以如果问崔胜铉：和喜欢的人一起工作是一种什么样的体验？他大概会回答：谢邀，就是上学时泡资优生的那种体验。  
在崔胜铉看来，黑泡的舞台是精心装饰过的漫不经心，要举重若轻，要若无其事，擦汗的时间点，飞吻朝向哪台摄像机，少女们的尖叫要享受多久再伸手比“嘘”。在这些以外，总还是会有那么两三个眨眼的空隙，是真正的即兴，是不受控的当下瞬间，如果这种时候也能得到热烈回应，那就太好了，那就真的像是高潮。  
他确实是爱着舞台的，但是他曾想过死在这里也没关系吗？  
一次也没有。

崔胜铉后来有了另两个头衔，演员和艺术家。他自己并不认同后者，是人就可以欣赏，怎么也不该被称为家。  
可是当演员和欣赏艺术的共通点是可以把自己完全抽离，剥掉所有的外在标签审视一切。富人可以把梵高挂在餐厅，而他也曾在纽约街头见到乞丐手握MOMA的临展传单，看得贪婪。  
这样的生活方式轻松又危险，灵魂被取出太久再回到身体里会产生排异反应，无处安放就变成孤魂野鬼，做孤魂野鬼也没什么不好，何况还是他这样有钱又有品的一位。  
孤独与生俱来，每个人从离开母胎就被抛进孤独的洪流，与世界建立联系会让一切变得简单，可这联系其实天然脆弱，语言无法精确表达，镜头也总各有偏倚，一旦这联系成为单向或是被扭曲，只会带来更大的失望和恶心。所以总有些人宁肯活得艰难一些，也情愿保持这样的孤独。崔胜铉很小就认识到与同龄人相比，自己并不合群，但是在这个世界里，合群难道算是什么奖励？  
这个世界，无聊的，虚荣的，陈词滥调的……有权志龙在的这个世界。  
而权志龙在的地方总有很多人，就像每只声名大噪的猫都需要它的老鼠，波提切利的维纳斯身边总有风神花神，左拉和塞尚就只该走在普罗旺斯的乡间，而权志龙的背景天生就该是人类，未来都市，红男绿女，光怪陆离，但你永远能看到他，只看到他。  
如果没有他，崔胜铉大概早就变成蝴蝶从这个世界飞走了。

权志龙曾有一次几乎窥探到他内心的真空。崔胜铉因为工作错过了那年生日，权志龙借机漫天要价。  
“哥以后能不能不要跟别人笑。”  
“那样会失业的你知道吧，别说你养，我是很昂贵的。”  
“哥哥可能没听说，但是我真的真的很有钱……不过算了，那能不能不要爱别人。”  
“老实说我不喜欢人类。”眉头皱出好看的川字形。  
“呀，你在骂我不是人。”  
“他们伤害你。”崔胜铉答非所问。  
权志龙一如既往陷入这家伙到底是在一本正经地说话，还是一本正经说情话的迷思。  
都不是，崔胜铉只是从不原谅。  
有人这样评价作为rapper的他，内心没有愤怒常伴的rapper不可能站在顶端，但是比起大部分rapper把愤怒烧成一把火，崔胜铉的愤怒却是一股无情的冰冷洪流，权志龙则是蹦跶着四处点小火苗，顺便一提。

权志龙的经纪人恐怕永远不会知道月黑风高夜，他的代步座驾曾用来偷运一只火烈鸟。  
手机背光点亮崔胜铉的脸，他不用问也知道权志龙发生了什么，层层叠叠的负面情绪他也背负许多，不相同却能共通。  
但他还是问他：“怎么了？”只是想问。  
权志龙皱皱鼻子，稍稍抬头从后视镜里瞥他，看不出任何情绪。  
“嚯，一个秘密。”  
权志龙在崔胜铉面前从来没有秘密，而崔胜铉一向被视为有很多秘密。  
像是某种全靠自觉的地下交易，权志龙从不探究崔胜铉的秘密，只要他的秘密也没跟别人分享。不是不好奇，无用功早年已做过太多，徒劳犯蠢，毫无意义。时至今日，权志龙已经接受了他没法把对方拉到自己的世界，最起码可以把他留在自己的空间里。那么当崔胜铉沉浸在他的秘密里仿佛坐拥满室珠宝的皇帝时，权志龙就可以去跟他那些朋友们灯红酒绿。  
其实崔胜铉没有世人以为的那么多秘密，大多数时刻他没有分享的只是某些情绪，过于私人，不合时宜，大部分稍纵即逝，想要表达却难以没有歧义，索性就不说了。  
在那些极少的即使是跟权志龙也没有分享过的秘密中只有一个与对方相关，其实他比当事人更早地留意到了那个开关。他指的是权志龙身上那个崔胜铉开口说话就会笑的开关，崔胜铉没有关注他就会忽然提高嗓门对忙内大呼小叫的开关，崔胜铉忽然靠近的时候那个略显活泼的按钮甚至会闪烁各色光芒同时发出“呜呜”的警报声。  
他当然知道那闪烁不停的红橙黄绿是什么，因为他早已身在其中。  
此时的崔胜铉仍然笃定爱自己才遵循人类本能，违反本能是很疼的。所谓一心同体的soulmate并不真实存在，那需要在自己另一半的脸上刻出他的眼睛和嘴角，把自己的左膀右臂换成他的左膀右臂，因为自己疼着，崔胜铉并不想让权志龙也来感受。而感同身受这件事情可能是人类喂自己吃下最大的一颗安慰剂。  
他自认为没有人比他更了解权志龙了，大概因为名字里带着的上古神兽，这人总在天上飞，他需要的是着陆时一个缓冲垫一顶降落伞。崔胜铉做不了垫子也做不了伞，很多时候崔胜铉连他自己都应付不来。  
那是二十代初的崔胜铉，同任何二十代的人类一样，软弱、敏感、安于现状、有些温柔不知如何表达。

准备日本出道那段时间，他们在东京呆了几个月。崔胜铉怀疑自己有什么奇怪传闻流传坊间，因为初来乍到第三天就有当地staff告诉他，任何时候如果想喝一杯，酒店顶层的酒吧是会员制，私密性好，客人多是艺人和业内。酒倒是一般，崔胜铉当晚在心里补充道。  
这种社交功能远远大于只是想喝一杯功能的场合，总是让崔胜铉担心自己会年纪轻轻患上肩周炎，所以就算地理位置相当优越，他去的也并不频繁。有限的次数里，每次都会碰到个女孩子，看身材大概是模特，身边总有亲密男女，后来可能是看崔胜铉也眼熟，又或者是认出他了谁知道呢，视线对上也会大大方方对着他笑，倒也没有哪里特别，毕竟她对谁都笑得真挚热情。那女孩儿混血的长相很有记忆点，以至于后来在休息室里，忙内随手翻看时尚杂志，崔胜铉一眼就认出了那张脸。  
杂志上的这位女士和酒吧里遇见的那位，除了脸，再没有其它相似之处。画厚重烟熏，涂异色唇膏，狭窄双肩撑起一件机车外套，肩胛骨随时会穿透皮质那般冷硬，不笑，完全不笑，像是从出生就没有被赋予微笑的设定。  
他终于意识到一直以来模糊的熟悉感来自哪里，轻盈灵活，普世的友善热情，意志坚定目的明确，脖子有着好看的线条，所以总是昂着头仰望，仰望一切高高在上闪闪发光的橱窗，直到把自己变成橱窗里的展示收藏，但最重要的是你看她的眼睛就会知道，她永远崇拜并爱戴自己。  
崔胜铉后来就没再去过顶层的酒吧，宁可花费20分钟穿戴整齐再多走一条街去附近居酒屋。崔胜铉觉得自己的同事大概会跟她合得来。  
几个月后，他依旧是在手机上刷出队友的娱乐版头条，以那家酒吧的天时地利，这次的绯闻来得已经算很迟，崔胜铉诚心期望这意味着这次恋爱对权志龙来说多少有些不一样，在崔胜铉看来，他越是认真地对待那位模特小姐便等于是更认真地爱他自己一点。  
崔胜铉从那时起开始做梦，梦境光怪陆离，但最后总有人问他： 是从哪个时刻开始，你意识到你的玫瑰可能永远不会开花了？  
这不公平，崔胜铉想找到那个声音，想告诉他说我早知道，可是让玫瑰成为玫瑰的，并不是它开不开花。蔷薇目蔷薇科落叶灌木，枝杆多刺，椭圆形羽状复叶，叶子也带边刺，是的，他为此认真查阅过百科。他想说如果有选择我也想要一朵盛放剪刺的花，可是这棵已经长在我的身体里，汲取我的养分，长成巨大的带刺植株，所以就算不会开花又有什么关系，它也比一切正怒放的同类来得风趣高雅有内涵。

这个早晨，他在自己的想象里吵赢了那个骚扰他很久的声音，心情大好，往左侧翻身，不怕被刺地伸手搂过那株蔷薇科落叶灌木。  
崔胜铉扑了个空。  
他这才真正清醒，翻身下床，那混蛋给他留下了两只左脚拖鞋，朝床的右侧走出五步，开门直走顺便按亮两侧壁灯，右拐走三步，推开水晶小鹿正对的那扇房门。  
每平方米都是真金白银。  
他的玫瑰安然蜷缩在这个略显空荡的房间里。

朋友带着学设计的小女友来参观，专业人士对艺术品视而不见，单对这个一幅画也没挂除了床只装备电器的房间赞不绝口，“Less is more.偶吧挺有品位的嘛。”  
崔胜铉不服气，碍于对方身份又不好当面反驳，到了晚上黏黏糊糊地跟权志龙抱怨被小姑娘欺负了。  
“是啊，我也想问，为什么只有那个房间是空的？”  
崔胜铉盯着地板看了一会儿，像是在组织语言，权志龙习惯了他认真想表达些什么时，要先打三百遍腹稿，确保精准妥帖滴水不漏。  
“我放在你那儿的…… 还有家里摆的这些，你觉得有合适的就挂进去吧。 ”  
权志龙挑弯了一边眉毛，“噗嗤”轻笑出声，他心不在焉地翻了两页书，到底忍不住对着男朋友那张假装若无其事的脸动手动脚，说不上傻和可爱哪个占得更多些，不过他一向觉得，男人但凡过了二十五岁，傻和傻得可爱之间大抵可以画上约等于。  
对于那次昭然若揭的暗示，权志龙后来并没有表态，连考虑考虑这样的客套话也没说。崔胜铉也就不再提起，说毫不灰心郁闷是骗人的，不过两人稳定交往以后几乎次次过夜都是权志龙跑来他家。  
崔胜铉在权志龙家总是整夜无法入睡，开始时也追问过：“呀，你到底是认枕头还是认床，我都可以换呀。要么是认画？这个有点难度，尽量凑个同款吧。”  
忽然想到什么似的，眼睛眯成道缝，“总不能是认床伴吧。”  
日子久了，再提到这事，话题总会变成权志龙的自我表扬，“我可没有那些少爷毛病。”他这样说。  
思及此，崔胜铉又觉得自己确实毫无立场怨念对方不肯连花带盆移栽进他的家里。

不过那次以后，权志龙也确实明白了，不管他认不认领，崔胜铉家里的这个房间如果有门牌上面该是写着自己的名字。他没有住进去，但偶尔会睡进去。  
崔胜铉在国外拍戏的时候，他在自己家住腻了，会跑过来换换环境；有时候也不为做什么，只是相安无事地呆在不同房间里，可是一栋房子里有两个人呼吸，连空气密度都会粘稠起来。崔胜铉过来敲两下门再推开，问他要不要一起下楼喝一杯。  
权志龙戴着耳机背朝门口，握着手机飞速打字，眼睛紧盯电脑，腿晃来晃去地打着拍子。  
这个人并非他的同类，即使他们在经年累月中看起来相像。  
过了几分钟或者几十分钟，权志龙才发现他的存在，摘下耳机回头问，“哥在做什么？”  
“非常爱你。”  
即便在最荒唐的情事里也不知害羞为何物的权先生，翻了个身，把脸埋进被子里。

这人是个南朝鲜常见的单眼皮，眼角下垂，瞳仁圆滚滚的，其实很纯良，睡着时尤甚。即便穿戴上五颜六色的铠甲与刺，崔胜铉也觉得无论什么时候看过去，他都好像下一秒就要笑起来。然而一旦上妆画了眼线，就变得邪气乎乎，这对崔胜铉来说至今也是个未解之谜。  
躺在他空荡房间里的权志龙是凭空长出的一棵苏铁树，古老又美丽，喜光不耐寒，可能诱发致命疾病，又诠释着世界的意义。像是个天外飞来的快递，没写签收人，却投递进崔胜铉的家里。  
也像块牛轧糖，又甜又硬又黏牙。  
崔胜铉只跟权志龙分享过后一个感想，他坐在床边，手从被子里伸进去，不规不矩地摸上不规不矩的地方，“哎呀，不硬了。”  
“会硬的！”权志龙忿忿地隔着被子按住他的手，毕竟他从八字就很硬！

崔胜铉剪了头发那个傍晚，权志龙把他送到父母家。崔胜铉确实有问他要不要一起，权志龙摇摇头，习惯性去摸烟盒又马上收回手，听话乖巧的样子。  
以貌取人不对，更何况平头的崔胜铉也英俊极了，但这个人确实有哪里让他觉得陌生，一小时前被怂恿着拍亲密合照时，他甚至有些抖，他希望崔胜铉没有注意到，他此时无比羡慕崔胜铉永远滴水不漏。  
在此之前权志龙已经在心里预演过很多次分别，却从未想过自己能够如此冷静，在崔胜铉下车的时候，他甚至偷偷在心里松了一口气。  
他不想跟这个崔胜铉告别，糟糕的是，他的那个崔胜铉没有经过正式告别就已经消失殆尽，而他已经没有时间和场合来搞清这桩离奇失踪案件。  
“那就，暂时再见了。”  
崔胜铉走出两步，又回头敲他车窗，“吃的放不了太久，酒应该够你喝一阵了。”说的是他家冰箱。

权志龙也回自己家，家人不知所踪，所幸冰箱里总有速食品，他懒得再收拾，直接微波炉转两圈就着流理台吃了。被电视里放着的旅游综艺吸引，洗澡洗了快一个小时，权志龙对此有套理论，有些电视就是应该边洗澡边看，真要移动到客厅，在沙发上正襟危坐，他就只想撸着猫刷手机了。  
崔胜铉开锁进门的时候，他就正在这么干。  
这情景太过魔幻，权志龙好一会儿做不出任何反应，直到ayi从他怀里溜出去，又远远绕开了崔胜铉，一股脑窜进书房里。  
“以前给过我钥匙的，你可能不记得了，装修的时候带我来看，也录过指纹。”崔胜铉解释道。  
“是姐姐送我过来的。”  
“她说空手上门不礼貌，让我把这些带给ayi。”他脱了鞋也没再往里面走，把拎着的猫罐头放在玄关。  
“但是ayi好像生我气了。”  
“志龙啊，你也生气了吗？”  
开什么玩笑，权志龙想说。但他很快意识到自己确实在生气，任性乖张，自大狂妄，自卑自恋又扭曲，故作成熟实则没有安全感的吵闹小鬼，媒体常用在他身上的那些词语，没关系，这次可以统统一起上，因为他确实非常非常非常生气。  
他不是没跟对方长时间分开过，可是人类科技文明最伟大的创造不就是让人相距千里也能保持联系？几天前还不顾他困到昏迷非要分享新注意到的年轻雕塑家的那个崔胜铉确实已经离开了，留下半杯喝剩的咖啡，留下满满猫食盆。  
而眼前这个黑发平头的陌生人，明天开始也要失联了。  
“Hello stranger.”

陌生人最后坐进沙发里，从桌上挑了瓶甲油，拉过权志龙的一只手，他的指甲啃得鬼斧神工，刚好艺术家的灵魂作祟，崔胜铉的甲油也涂得相当自由发挥，可以说非常般配了。  
“别咬指甲，回来我会检查。”  
权志龙坐等指甲晾干，两只手搭在胸前，像只小僵尸。  
崔胜铉又想起什么，“可是志龙啊，你一整天手里握着什么？”小僵尸瞬间从沙发里跳起来，冲至衣架边守住自己的大衣，可惜双手受限，战斗力大打折扣。  
这人看起来难为情到快把自己憋死了，崔胜铉本来只是想起这事随口一问，没成想这么刺激，决定渡口气放过他。  
他却把手从口袋里拿出来摊开。权志龙的嘴和手在他面前都没有秘密。  
那是一个他个人品牌的小夹子，夹着一撮粉红色的头发，只比他自己的脸红淡一点点。

染成红鹳的隔天上午，权志龙踢拉着两只右脚拖鞋走出房间。崔胜铉在餐桌上边看书边吃饭，生生把一顿早餐吃成了brunch，那本书看着眼熟，权志龙昨晚睡前把它倒扣在床边。  
他单脚蹦过去跟崔胜铉交换一只拖鞋，隔了一夜再看到对方他仍难掩内心震惊，崔胜铉也在此时问他，“你有没有觉得我今天哪里不太一样？”  
“胜铉哥还记得自己染了头发吧？”  
“不是指发型，不，就是说发型，照镜子觉得头发好像少了点，有吗？”  
权志龙顿感良心好痛。  
前夜他在崔胜铉睡着以后想起他失踪的耳钉，翻个身在床缝里摸，没摸到耳钉，却被眼前晃来晃去的明艳羽毛吸引了全部注意力。黑夜给了权志龙黑色的心，鬼使神差剪掉一小撮，妥帖收起来。因为做贼心虚，之后才跑去另个房间睡觉。

“そっか”崔胜铉没头没脑冒出句日语，握住他的手再蜷起来举到自己脸旁，他以为自己要被亲了，那人却只是用鼻尖碰了碰他的手背。崔胜铉的眼下不知何时蹭上了未干的银灰色甲油，有点可怜又有点可爱，权志龙决定不告诉他。  
“那天你看的书，有一页做了记号，是说要想了解人们为爱情做了什么？”  
“去看谋杀专栏。”  
“志龙有时候想杀了我么？”  
“现在就想。”  
崔胜铉的首次美甲创作，在他离开之前，就已经糊了个乱七八糟。  
两小时后权志龙梦中惊坐起，糟糕，忘了提醒他带瓶洗甲水走。

巨星的世界并没有太多时间留给想念。权志龙已经记不清有多少个夜晚没能睡在床上，只是裸着上半身随手搭条毯子就窝进沙发里。客厅窗饰没做遮光，好看不好睡，所以姐姐刚走到门口，他就醒过来了。  
“三十岁的成年男子还能不能有点私人空间了？”姐姐进门的时候，他已经翻出了快被猫叼进窝里的T恤，胡乱往身上套。  
姐姐吐了下舌头，毫无愧意，“等你什么时候在该睡觉的地方睡觉，再跟我说成年男子四个字。”  
不小心往他身上看了一眼就发现哪里不对劲，“唉？你的纹身……”  
“huh?”  
“腰上的纹身，怎么糊了一块？”  
权志龙自己扭断了脖子也看不到哪里有蹊跷，但他几乎一瞬间就明白了那是什么。  
残余的意志只够他捞了瓶洗甲水冲进浴室。  
从这个房间开始，层出不穷的细节仿佛无边海水退潮，留下各种物件散落海滩，崔胜铉送的画，崔胜铉提供参考买的画，等他出门的时候崔胜铉趴在玄关上自己画的画，崔胜铉送的椅子，崔胜铉帮他拍下的“树与风的升华”。  
房子装修末段只差家具还没全部到位的时候，他带对方来参观，热情主动介绍，积极咨询意见。  
崔胜铉看穿他的心思，“礼物是我给你选还是你自己挑？”  
“都要！”  
金主哪里都好，唯一生理缺陷是恐高，参观无敌江景阳台不出所料犯了晕，从口袋里摸出烟盒。权志龙狗腿地把家里翻了个底掉，不得不承认让家人帮忙打包的坏处就是会漏掉烟缸这种生活必需品，心灵手巧的金主爸爸用打包纸随手折了一只，到现在还歪歪扭扭放在阳台茶几上。  
装修中的房子就像任何未完成的作品一样，其无穷可能性让人眩晕。反应过来的时候，他们已经毫无章法地脱掉了对方的衣服，崔胜铉的手有些潮，居高临下伸进房主的牛仔裤里，像要沾湿最后一层糖衣。  
糖本人踩着他的脚，两人绊着一起向床上倒去。  
因为前戏毛毛躁躁乱七八糟，进入的过程并不愉悦，可高潮来得又猛又急，崔胜铉羞于承认更多是来源于心理上的满足感。权志龙最后横躺在他肚子上，欣赏杂乱不堪的犯案现场，笑得有些得意。  
“好像被二十岁的自己附身了一样。”事实上，崔胜铉确定一定以及肯定，即便是在十几岁最生涩的春梦里，他也没有过这般的浮躁迫切。而此刻在他下腹部摇来晃去那一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，让他快要再次起了反应，只得伸长双手箍住了他的共犯。  
“好呀，那再过十年等你去部队，就趁机把你甩了。”  
“甩了吧。”权志龙记得那人当时有一下没一下地拽着他的头发，这样回答。  
那人从欧洲带回来的除了酒还有画着小猫的冰箱贴，ayi吃着人家姐姐买来的猫罐头，毫不嘴软；非衣不蔽体的特殊情况他绝不会从崔胜铉的衣柜里翻衣服穿，所以对方的书出现在他家的频率反而比较高，包括但不限于，画册，当然了，还有传记，各种技能入门工具书，飞机上拿来打发时间的小说，甚至色情杂志，每本他都说着看完就还，每本都会在半个月或一个月后再次出现本全新的在崔胜铉的书架上，除了色情杂志，大概是买不到同一期了，权志龙猜。  
盥洗台上的镜子能照到床的一角，二十岁的崔胜铉下床开始收拾现场，即便再不通世情，他也无法想象被保洁人员甚或权志龙的家人发现一点蛛丝马迹。权志龙就咕噜咕噜滚到那个角上，不间断地骚扰他。  
“TOP xi不要照镜子了，已经很帅了。”  
“你洗手洗这么久，我会觉得你很嫌弃我。”  
他甚至哼唱了一段rap，荒腔走板根本听不出调，崔胜铉仍处于青少年性教育启蒙的冲击中，一面昏昏欲睡恨不得长醉不醒，另一面五感又出奇敏锐，水流过皮肤都觉得刺激，更别提权志龙还在背后哼哼唧唧，是一场好梦的模样。  
作为乱糟糟现场的共犯，金主后来很不好意思地送来一套全新寝具作为赔偿，因为审美太过崔胜铉，收起就没拿出来用过。  
所以是放在了哪里来着，权志龙从浴室出来跑进收纳间，他顾不上穿好拖鞋，也顾不上姐姐的问询，拉开扇扇柜门，果然在角落里看到那套埃及棉的织品静悄悄落着灰。  
权志龙终于意识到，自己在这个世界上已经彻底茕茕孑立了。

以前也有过这样的时候，那时候他甚至真的只有自己一个人。各种非议像雾气在他周围渐渐升起，湿度太大连呼吸都困难，他不得不更快地独自往前走，甚至跑起来，可不管他走多快，雾气如影随形。  
所有人都劝他小心些，那时候那个人是怎么说来着，他说“志龙啊，你好棒。”崔胜铉的赞美是那样真挚，而权志龙是多么热爱被夸奖。  
就像在黑夜里寻路，无数次撞墙流下生理疼痛的泪水，抬起头却看到有人早洒下月光。所以权志龙想破脑袋也想不出，如果没有崔胜铉，他还能爱上谁呢。

而黑夜总是再来。  
黑到了极致会变成固体，困于其中的人被桎梏手足，封住口鼻，挣扎无用，渐渐就不再尝试。  
天黑得化不开的时候，他们因工作行程去了海外。权志龙后来想崔胜铉可能是故意的，故意拖拉着，害他一起误了航班，两人临时买了火车票去往下一个目的地同大家汇合。  
崔胜铉在车站买了几块钱的MM豆，拿小纸袋装着，五颜六色，活泼可爱。  
那其实是条挺有名的景观线，车厢两侧是整面的观景侧窗，而此时并非旅游旺季，车厢内只有零散几名乘客。火车经过绵长海岸线，经过大片葡萄园，经过乡间小道，小道尽头是遥远雪山，也经过山坳里的小镇，只有教堂十字架尖角高高耸立在视野里。  
他常常怀疑，如果真的有神或是类似的存在，他是否听到过任何关于他的，叫做权志龙的这个人的事情。  
人人都以为他是被眷顾的，只有权志龙自己知道逆境比顺境多了太多。他不知道暗暗发誓过多少次，这会是最后一次被人小瞧，开始时是自己，后来是团队。为了到现在的位置，他一步一步走来，付出了所有能付出的代价，而人们总是期待着他更上一步，而一旦落下一步。  
而一旦跌下。  
有趣的是，偏偏是根本没有爱过他的人怒火中烧，他们感到被欺骗被愚弄被出卖，叫嚣着“我就知道”发出哄然笑声。人类对于虎落平阳的故事，总是有着天然的好感。  
他们曾经当他是k-pop的救世主，好像蝙蝠侠之于哥谭，可是，权志龙想，可是我没有要你们爱我，没有要求任何人把我当做救世主，我没有索求过这座城市的信任，何来的欺骗愚弄和出卖？  
最糟糕的是，即便如此，他仍旧觉得一切都是自己的错。  
“我总是让你，让你们相信我，但你看现在，还有什么信任不能被背叛？”  
权志龙开口说了今天第一句话，崔胜铉停下往嘴里放巧克力豆的手，权志龙觉得他好像是在笑。

崔胜铉实则在笑自己，原来这许多年以来，从他发现权志龙身上那个只有他能看到的开关以来，有些事情一直都搞错了。他曾经以为权志龙在着陆的时候需要的是一个缓冲垫一顶降落伞。崔胜铉做不了垫子也做不了伞，很多时候崔胜铉连他自己都应付不来。  
但直到此时他才明白，触地前的那个瞬间，权志龙需要的只是他而已。崔胜铉不是垫子也不是伞，他有了更多连自己都应付不来的时候，但这次他决定努力试试，试着做这个人的支撑。  
试着让他降落。  
因为这世上又有谁比崔胜铉更适合拥抱他呢。何况，那是他喜欢的人，坐在他对面，快要哭出来了。

“志龙从来不回头看，但是从我这边可以清楚看到，你经历的过去都留下了些什么。”  
崔胜铉叩叩车窗，留下绵长海岸，壮观雪山，葡萄园的果实在几年后会变成佳酿。权志龙知道他是什么意思，又觉得这人乱没道理的，不禁笑出来。  
“照你这么说，我现在看的不就是你的未来了？”  
“是什么样？”  
“呃……”权志龙蜷起手指敲敲桌沿，嘴角撇向一边，很为难的样子，“剧透不太好吧，老实说，穷山恶水。”  
崔胜铉把他敲着桌子的手轻轻拉过，双手拢住。  
“哦？还有呢？”  
也不是没拉过手。  
可就像是迷失星辰终归轨道，远方航船终于泊进港湾，而权志龙年少时最喜欢的那件连帽卫衣也一直都好好躺在衣柜里，从未丢失，他只是错过了这么多年没有找到。世间一切都归于最妥帖的位置，天边的云霞开始变的多彩，温柔，让人想念。权志龙想起自己的曾经，他的曾经就是他们的曾经，倾尽所有却只有彼此，完整而酸涩的日子。  
而一切都可以被轻易原谅，包括曾经的此刻的自己。  
“还有我吧。”  
他抽出自己的手，起身抱住对面位置上那个人，像是终于与自己的前半生达成和解。

几年以后，权志龙在自家窗前望着江对岸的目所能及。那是一个黄昏，万事万物都加上名为“温柔”的滤镜，书架上歪歪扭扭摆着的一本是他最后一次从崔胜铉家借走的画册，这次恐怕要三年后才能物归原主。  
他想他确实是爱着这座城市的，即便是以一个恶棍的方式。  
嘿，放轻松，总会有超级英雄来拯救世界，而他只想要这里的人们活得不那么无聊。

权志龙服役结束那天，崔胜铉已经爽快地跑了路。将将差了三天，三天之前他搭上飞往阿根廷的飞机。  
鬼神君终于如他所愿地实现了一次不告而别，在客观条件限制的帮助下。如果权志龙在，这样酷到没朋友的离别他是断然无法实现的，如果权志龙在，他既有朋友，又有男朋友。  
好的电影演员大概分两种，一种是对演技有野心的，一种甚至是对演技也没有野心，崔胜铉是第二种。接受演员这个身份是因为有这项工作，他就尽量去做到最好，事实上这工作令他痛苦。他本是从艺术中汲取，又用音乐来表达，自有一套良性循环的生态系统。演员却是全然不同的领域，他并非严格意义上的科班出身，要让自己的角色可信服，只能是成为他，构建他的过去观察他的生活经历他的折磨体会他的痛苦，非得做足这一切才够支撑起一个角色。  
他拿了一些奖项也确实得到过业内认同，可是片刻的成就感与不同位面拉扯带来的痛苦相比，不值一提。这与他演的是悲剧还是喜剧无关，与他的角色是否得善终也无关。实践证明，众生皆苦。  
权志龙也参演过几部作品，他自己坚持是玩票性质，不肯称之为作品，但他拍戏那几天明明累到昏迷却仍兴致勃勃，像是夏令营前夜的童子军。作品播出了却开始耍赖，拦着不让崔胜铉看。崔胜铉也不是不能理解因为是恋人擅长的领域，所以不想在喜欢的人面前露怯的心情，何况这人还是个狮子座。  
但他当然还是偷偷看了。拜托，他可是个天蝎座。  
权志龙演了个杀坯坏种这事本身就够有吸引力了，最后他甚至还为那个杀坯坏种掉了几滴眼泪，崔胜铉觉得自己是移情了。  
为了权志龙和他自己脆弱的泪腺着想，如果可以，他希望权志龙永远不需要接受一份正儿八经的演员工作。  
现在的崔胜铉已经不再需要用演员的身份去证明什么守护什么获取什么，服役回来他连推了几部剧本。直到有天接到个电话，是曾合作过的知名导演，跟他说“胜铉啊，我要拍她了，来帮帮我吧。”  
大导二十年前第一次拿国际影奖，获奖感言语出惊人“我有个梦中情人，决心做导演就是因为想拍她，她是我的初恋、情人、妻子，我的性幻想对象，全世界只有我知道怎么才能把她拍得最美。”时至今日他终于拿到梦中情人的改编权，媒体旧事重提，大导接受采访时默认了拍完这部就收山。  
初恋情人确实待遇不同，导演一改往日风格，从项目开始就神秘兮兮，剧组在选角后期才通知崔胜铉去试镜，随后他签了人生中最长的一份保密协议。直到坐上飞机，崔胜铉仍是毫无实感，几年前的合作只能说有始有终，未曾感到大导对他另眼相待。  
主要取景地之一在南美洲，一个要先坐飞机到布宜诺斯艾利斯，之后再转机转巴士崔胜铉统统昏睡过去的地方，荒郊野岭中搭起一片布景，住在只有几千人口的小镇上。片方提前打了招呼说镇上信号时断时续，到地儿发现基本是断，续一秒都极奢侈。  
所有通讯app都瘫痪，只好勿忘初心，回归短信。因为签过保密协议，崔胜铉最后把短信删到六个字“中午吃的什么？”  
直到第二天中饭时才收到回复，“已经忘了，首尔已经四点半了，凌晨！哥在哪个半球啊？”  
崔胜铉反复思量，滴水不漏地回复“南美洲某处”。  
权志龙那边再没有过任何消息，倒是好几天以后崔胜铉跟着后勤组去附近大市镇采购生活用品，用苟延残喘的3G信号登上了ins，看到他的最近更新，是橙色的一片迷蒙，不知晨昏，算算差不多正是回他短信的时间。  
崔胜铉这次的角色是个有包袱抖的重要配角，角色前后有强烈反差，戏却是打散了混拍，所以格外辛苦。他已经很久没有感受到这样庞然的压力，半夜频频醒来总有命悬一线的危机感，只求别在人家初恋的美人脸上点了痦子。  
他在南美洲某处呆了快两个月，最后一天回到布市给时尚杂志拍电影主题硬照，自觉已快与文明社会脱节，睡前久违地接到权志龙facetime请求时，他反应了好几秒才想起该按哪个键。  
“哥，我在准备搬家。”权志龙开门见山，背景里日光灿烂。  
“收拾东西的时候翻出来这个。 ”  
他举起一张折叠的纸条到镜头前，是张非常朴素的便笺。崔胜铉从他话音刚落就像中了个法术，不怎么掉血却让他无法动弹，他知道权志龙要拿出什么，知道那张纸条是医院的便笺，知道那张纸条上写了什么，他甚至想不通这十几年来他怎么会彻底遗忘了它的存在。

照例提前一刻钟到达医院打卡，赵格连走进办公室的时候，当值的护士小姐正好离开，笑盈盈问他早上好。办公桌上一杯浓缩咖啡冒着热气，电脑显示屏上贴了张便利贴，提醒他上午两位预约病人的姓名和时间，留言的最下面，是花体字写的“Fighting!”，还画了个耶的手势。  
这是世纪初的春天，人类挺过了世纪末千禧年和其后的一系列世界末日，更加生机勃勃胡作非为起来。作为这所口腔医院最年轻的副院长，赵格连自觉之前几十年远超同辈人的努力终于到了享受成果的时刻。他自嘲是劳碌命，六年医学院本科，国外交流，回国六年附属医院的实习培训，再到私人诊所开张，他没有一天敢松懈。年过四十，命运终于向他抛来橄榄枝，大财团在江北开口腔医院，以优渥待遇聘他。  
周边是富人区，医院定位明确，收入颇可观，工作环境私密，人员流动率也小，还会有青春蓬勃的护士小姐用花体字给自己写“Fighting”。想到这里他笑起来，拿起笔在“Fighting”下面加上个“Lucky”.  
五分钟之后，他就亲身体会了什么叫做立flag.  
本约好时间的两位病人前后脚进了诊室，他连着做了一台根管和右上7的嵌体修复，还没喘口气，给他写“Fighting”的护士小姐又笑嘻嘻给他塞进来一个挂急诊的根尖周炎，“赵院长，当值的医生都上台了，而且这位先生……”护士小姐眨眼向他暗示，“您辛苦辛苦。”  
送走根尖周炎回到办公室坐下，桌上那杯咖啡一口未动已经凉透，赵格连嫌弃地倒掉，洗干净杯子，拿起薄外套往外走，还有大半个小时才到午休时间，但他确实需要给自己放个小假。  
等电梯的时候他望了一眼旁边的等候区，意外看到个熟人，确切说是他看着长大的某位患者。  
“是志龙吗？”还离着四排椅子远，他就叫他。  
男孩没有反应，边看手机边埋头在医院的便笺纸上写着什么，一顶棒球帽歪歪扭扭地扣在头上，顺着帽沿往下看，耳朵上挂着两根白色耳机线，赵格连走过去拍拍他肩膀。男孩扭头看见他，忙不迭站起身，差点碰翻身旁两杯咖啡，“赵医生！”  
权志龙是他私人诊所时的病人，第一次见是被母亲带过来，因为踢球的时候磕到了牙齿。赵副院长对他印象深刻，那时候还真正是个小朋友的权志龙懊恼又焦急，“我是个rapper，不能说话漏风的。”他在说这话的时候嘴巴漏风，本该达成一种反讽的滑稽效果，却因为格外真挚严肃，让人笑不出来，反而被他说服，赵格连打从心底相信他总有一天会成为了不起的rapper.  
寒暄中，赵格连得知他是陪朋友来拔智齿，既是朋友也是队友，权志龙这样纠正他，他们可能很快就要一起出道了。  
“问你母亲好，我会为你们应援的。”赵医生举起手握成拳头。  
走到电梯口他又折返回来，指了指那两杯咖啡，“志龙啊，你朋友等下出来应该不能喝冰的。”少年rapper酷炫的脸非常微妙地凝固了一下。  
享用午餐的时候，赵格连想起之前意外看到权志龙手机上的聊天记录，还是忍不住笑出声来，现在的年轻人可太有意思了。  
“算了，我还是在医院等着你吧。”  
“似乎理解了陪产丈夫的心情kekeke”

崔胜铉是捂着腮帮子走出诊室的，动作幅度略显夸张。同名的忙内私下跟权志龙讲“呀，这哥哥真是白长了张tough guy的脸”，语带嫌弃又有些羡慕，权志龙此刻想起也觉得无法反驳，确实是白长了张硬汉脸，肉身怕疼口味嗜甜，所以遇到拔智齿这样的大事件，身经百战的地下rapper理所当然选择了无痛麻醉。  
导致此时此刻他嘴里咬着一坨血糊糊的棉花，走路有些轻飘，是这哥哥喝多了都不曾见过的样子，却整个人都喜气洋洋地站在权志龙面前。  
喜气洋洋地张开双臂，还有点口齿不清，“好像晕乎乎的，给我抱一下吧，bro.”  
权志龙福至心灵地往后退了一步，他没见过这样的崔胜铉，估摸着以后再见的几率也不高，他忽然决定不能错过这个机会。  
“那打个借条吧，就算是哥哥，借了也得还啊。”  
“还什么？让你抱回来吗？”  
权志龙觉得自己的脸哄地烧了起来，此刻一定红得很难看，可他无暇细想这背后原因，认真思索起要趁机跟崔胜铉提什么要求。  
“一起吃晚饭吧，哥。”  
出于rapper的自尊心，崔胜铉一直没真正接受偶像组合出道这回事，可也是出于rapper的自尊心，崔胜铉不想被淘汰。他最近总算开始认真练舞，可是起步晚，收效不大，危机感排山倒海而来，半个月来每天的晚餐都在练习室解决。  
“今天大声妈妈不是要过来嘛。”  
宿舍约定俗成的规矩，有谁的家人来改善伙食，都是一定会回去吃晚饭的。  
“我是说以后每天都一起吃吧。”怕崔胜铉不答应似的，又补一句“我又不是不知道哥，哪有练到吃晚饭的时间都没有。”  
权志龙在医院的便笺纸上煞有介事地起草了借条，崔胜铉郑重签上自己的名字，直接折起来递给他。  
就真的抱了一下，清爽干燥属于男孩子的拥抱。  
权志龙再没看过那张借条，所以始终都不知道崔胜铉在里面签下的名字是TEMPO，O还给画成个心形。  
讲道理，那时候玫瑰才刚刚播下种子，远未萌动发芽。崔胜铉还没有放弃他的地下乐队，下定决心走曲线救国的路，在几个练习生中他并不算出众，随时可能离开，事实上就算离开他也有退路；权志龙每天在跟自己较劲，他希望每个人都留下，他已经习惯性地把所有人都当成了自己的责任，没有什么比看得见却看不清的未来更可怕。  
那时候他们过了今天都不知道明天的晚饭还有没有的吃，要在哪里吃，身边坐着谁，却已经约定从今以后每天的晚饭都一起吃。  
那时候他们还是百兽之王的幼崽和灰不溜秋的水鸟，空有凶狠的皮囊和粉红的梦，连自己都无法保护周全，却已经对彼此心怀鬼胎。

“哥哥可真是，毫无信用了。”  
笑得狡猾又甜蜜的，他的爱人。  
这是个从开始就不可能遵守的约定，权志龙脱口而出“以后”“每天”，只是想说服崔胜铉和自己，他不会离开，会和他们所有人一起往前走。  
可就算没有遵守过约定，漫长时光终将他们带至应许之地。  
“我的航班可能会晚点很久。可是志龙啊，明天开始，每天都一起吃晚饭吧。”  
挂了通话崔胜铉才想起应该问问他要搬什么家，又觉得多此一举。

怎样才能杀死一只火烈鸟呢？  
用爱情，当然是爱情啊，凡人。

THE END


End file.
